Bedtime means Bedtime
by Pandahawaiian123
Summary: When Fem!Hiro isn't tired, what's Tadashi supposed to do? ONESHOT


A/N: New one-shot of an adorable baby Fem!Hiro and Tadashi! Family fluff and whatnot! It's supa keute and yeah! Enjoy! Yes, I did make Hiro more mature and smarter cuz he/she is a genius.

Me no own Big Hero 6

Tadashi: 17

Hiro: 5

* * *

><p>It was a quiet night in Sanfransokyo. On the top floor of the Lucky Cat Cafe, there were three people living there. Tadashi and his little sister, Hiro and their guardian, Aunt Cass. Normally, they would have been sound asleep, but alas, having a 5 year old in the housecafe is never a good idea. With easy access to the goods and sugary items, chaos would soon break out.

A small girl was wide awake, on the ground playing with her dolls quietly. This little girl was Hiro Hamada. She is 5 years old and has a special way to get what she wants. From the long unruly black hair to the big brown doe eyes to the small tooth gap even to her small hands, she had the ultimate power over anyone with ' the look ' as Tadashi puts. Hiro was bored. She had all the energy in the world, but it just had to come when she was going to sleep. She counted in her head that she left for 45 minutes, until jumping out of bed to play with her dolls. Making up scenarios of how and when the dolls got to her side of the room, and using her imagination to play.

But, she was getting bored.

Standing up on her small legs, she carefully walkedMover to her older brother Tadashi's bed. He always played with her when she wanted to, and at this moment, she wanted to play. Climbing on top of the bigger bed, she sat her small body beside Tadashi. He was spread out throughout the bed and Hiro giggled at his face. His mouth was hanging open and he was snoring.'And he calls me the dork' she thought to herself. Hiro carefully crawled ontop of him and poked his face.

Nothing.

Trying again, but a bit harder, he still didn't respond.

A little annoyed, Hiro started poking his face with both fingers, even adding in the occasional 'boop' to her action. Hiro watched Tadashi's relaxed face turn into annoyance. He swatted her hand away and tried to turn, but couldn't once he realized the body weight on his chest. Tadashi opened his eyes to see his sisters face really close to his, still poking it. Annoyed he closed his eyes again. Hiro huffed.

"Tadashi, I know your awake. You just opened your eyes!" Said Hiro in a hushed whisper with her still baby voice. Tadashi, less annoyed has a plan forming in his mind.

"But I am asleep Hiro. See my eyes are closed," said Tadashi, gesturing to the said body part with his eyes closed. Hiro huffed and crossed her arms, which made her look even more cute. Tadashi inwardly chuckled.

"Yes you are Nii-saan! Now come play with me!" Said Hiro, trying to pull him up with his hand.

"You wanna play?" Asked Tadashi in a mischievous tone. Hiro said "Yeah!" As if it were to most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay let's play," he said, and he lifted his sister up. Hiro broke out into giggles as he 'made her fly', as she put it. Making the sounds. He 'flew' with her around the room.

"Crash landing!" Exclaimed Hiro, and crashed them both into his bed, with Hiro in a fit of laughter.

"Again!" Exclaimed Hiro while jumping on him. Lifting Hiro off of him, he sat her beside him.

"But we crash landed! How can we fly if we crash landed?" Asked Tadashi to her. Hiro put on her 'thinking' face and came up with an idea.

"Then we survive! In the wilderness of our room! Your side is our house and my side is where we fight the bad guys!" Exclaimed Hiro who was just bouncing in her spot. Tadashi chuckled and ran a hand across his face, and jokingly did it to Hiro, which she laughed at.

"But it's night time which means it's time to sleep," said Tadashi while climbing into bed, but only to be dragged out by a still not tired Hiro. Gathering Hiro in his arms, he headed back to her bed.

"Nii-saan! I'm not tired! I wanna play!" Said Hiro. She climbed her way onto his back.

"Wait Hiro, get off," said Tadashi, trying to get her, but she had iron grip.

"Wait, Hiro stop- Hiro I'm serious," said Tadashi trying to reach her, but Hiro kept getting out of his reach without moving from his back. It got so bad that he started going in a circle for half a minute, with Hiro laughing at his antics. Finally getting her he offered her a truce.

"How about you sleep in my bed with me tonight?" He offered. Hiros eyes widened. She loved Tadashi, but his bed even more. It was the softest bed ever, to her, and it was perfectly bouncy. She nodded her head quickly. Wriggling out of her brothers grasp, she raced to his bed. Tadashi chuckled at her actions and held her. Getting into bed, Tadashi was exhausted and his bed felt like heaven. Looking over to Hiro, who had her back turned to him, he could tell by her breathing that was falling asleep. Smiling softly, Tadashi turned the other way and felt himself drift off. The only thing to cut the silence was the best thing to make his night and his day at school.

"Nii-saan. I love you," said Hiro while turning to face him.

Turning towards her, he replied back,

"I love you too imouto," and hugged her close.

Hiro was the last thing he had from his parents other than himself. He loved Hiro to another universe and back. She was the best thing that ever happened to him, and intended to protect her to the very end.

* * *

><p>AN: Yep, didn't turn out how I wanted it to, but I'm soooo tired and my breathe is ugly. So imma brush them teeth.

Bye for now!

*Brofist*


End file.
